


Serenity

by Nikkus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I tried to keep this as gender neutral as possible, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, i mean i guess you could take this as romantic too but its suppose to be more platonic, if I failed at that I am sorry lmao, you're anakin's bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkus/pseuds/Nikkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>se·ren·i·ty<br/>noun<br/>the state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled.</p>
<p>Anakin rarely ever feels serene, but when you're around he feels the most at peace and he would do anything to keep these simple, carefree moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

     A deep sigh escaped your lips as you watched Anakin tinker with some sort of device from your position on his bed. You were laid on your back, hands laced over your stomach as your head hung over the edge of his bed.

     He had been fiddling with something for what seemed like the past hour, not saying a word to you. It was as if he was lost in figuring out how to get the object working again, and while you were all for him getting lost in something he loved, you wanted to actually spend time with him. Technically, you were spending time with him right now but this wasn't what you had in mind.

     "Ani," You whined, trying to get his attention just by calling out his nickname and when that didn't happen you spoke again. "Pay attention to me." You felt like a child as soon as the words left your lips, a child who wasn't getting what they wanted and would continue to whine until they did.

     He let out some sort of noise to let you know that he heard you, but didn't actually say anything at all which made you very displeased. It seemed that he was way to invested in the device that was in his hands. Honestly, you didn't even know what he was tinkering with. You just knew that it was something that was taking his attention away from you.

     You frowned at this turn of events, sitting on his bed with your legs crossed. You were a bit annoyed that he wouldn't even answer you back, but you reminded yourself that he looked serene in this moment and maybe it was for the best that you didn't catch his attention.

     Anakin hardly ever looked at peace, always showing some kind of emotion especially when he tried to force himself during the times he tried meditation. You almost didn't want to bother him, almost didn't want to interrupt, but you were going to anyway and you knew it.

     You got up from his bed, walking over to his position on the floor so that you were now standing behind him as he picked up a screwdriver. You debated for a brief moment how you should go about this before sitting on the ground behind him. You wrapped your arms around his waist, putting as much of your weight as you could on his back.

     He barely seemed phased by your weight, continuing his work as you buried your face into the middle of his back. The only indicator you had that he noticed you were clinging to him was that he was hunched over just slightly now. In reality, your touch had brought him out of his work-haze, but he was determined to finish this before spending the rest of the day relaxing with you.

     After a few moments he set down the object and his tools. His hands rested over top of yours as he turned his head to get a good look at you. You looked so small, face pressed into his back so much that he couldn't even see it, but he did find it amusing when your head snapped up to look at him. It was as if you had just noticed he had stopped working.

     You quickly sat up to your full height, a smile on your lips before you got up from your knelt position on the ground. He gave you a curious look before you sat in the middle of his crossed legs, hooking one arm around his waist again before resting your head on his chest. You were careful not to hit the device he had been working on when you moved, not wanting to accidentally break it and make him upset.

     "Sorry I spaced out on you." He mumbled into your hair after you finished getting comfortable. He rubbed your back with his metal hand, making soft swirling patterns over the fabric there with his fingers. His hand was covered with a glove, as always, but you could still feel the difference- not that you really minded.

     "It's okay. You just looked so at peace- I didn't want to bother you." You spoke, one of your thumbs rubbing his cheek before he held your hand with his own. You glanced up at him with a soft smile before he pressed a kiss to your forehead and left his lips there.

     Anakin felt so relaxed in that moment, eyes sliding shut as he tucked your head under his chin, your hand falling from his face to rest on his shoulder. He felt so calm, so happy that he almost didn't want it to end but he knew eventually it would have to. He knew that eventually you two would be called to fight in the war again, and he knew that he might not see you for months at a time - again.

     It hurt not seeing his best friend, not seeing you for months at a time because of this war and he almost felt bad that he had spent almost an hour tinkering and didn't even talk to you. But he knew that he needed it, the mindless task of fixing things always helped him unwind after coming straight out of battle. It was what he needed and you understood.

     "And yet you did bother me." He eventually remarked with a teasing grin. He didn't know how long he spent thinking about things, but it must not have been very long because you hadn't called him out on it.

     You had moved your head out from under his chin, rolling your eyes at him with a small huff and a smile. "Well, sorry." You spoke, stretching out the word 'sorry'. "I thought we were actually going to hang out, ya know? Talk a bit about how we've been." You continued on, poking him in the shoulder. "I thought I was finally going to get some well deserved cuddles too, and since you were busy, I decided to take what I was owed." You spoke with a smile, obviously just messing with him and he wouldn't want it any other way.

     "I'll make it up to it starting right now." He said with a playful smile, following your lead with the teasing tone. "I'll treat you to dinner, if that's what you want?" He offered, unsure if you'd prefer food over good old fashioned cuddles. He knew that you were naturally very affectionate and that he was your only friend you could be this way with without them freaking out over The Code or threatening to tell the council about your un-Jedi like behavior. Then again, Anakin also knew how much you loved food.

     "Don't you have somewhere to be?" You questioned seriously, eyebrows raised as he thought for a moment before finally shrugging.

     "Not really. I could go visit a friend, but I see them way more than I see you so they'll understand." He replied simply and you both knew that he was referring to the Naboo senator. You knew quite the bit about him and her as he trusted you with that sort of information, but you never said a word about it unless he brought it up.

     "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go get some grub!" You grinned, standing up from your comfortable position in his lap. You even offered a hand to help him up from off the floor which he gladly took. You both took care in not accidentally stepping on the device he had been fiddling with before he scooped it up and set it on his desk.

     You then started listing places you two could head to, commenting on each one, as you two left his room. He smiled at you as you continued to go on and on about this really good restaurant you had went to a few weeks ago.

     Anakin realized in that brief moment how happy he was that you two were friends. He wasn't sure what he would do without you, and he hoped he would never have to deal with that. You were his best friend, and he would sooner bathe in lava than allow someone to hurt you.

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO the story behind this little fic is that I for some reason thought it would be a great idea to drink coffee at 10pm and because of that brilliant plan to caffeinate myself before bed I wrote this! Really it has no plot or meaning but at least it's cute??? Idk, you guys let me know what you think of it! ❤
> 
> Also I was too lazy to think about what Anakin is actually fixing, tinkering/whatevering in this so that's all up to you guys! 
> 
> Leave a Comment if you'd like! ❤


End file.
